Goodbye, My Darling
by General Sheba
Summary: Carlisle stumbles upon our dear Isabella Swan, but now she is darker, and has just killed a little girl. He begs her to come and live with his family, and she hesitantly agrees. One-shot until further notice.


**Goodbye, My Darling.**

_"All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring." –Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_Sliding down the drain again, the body count had risen to ten,_"

My voice was the only thing to be heard in the house.

I turned on the tap in the bathroom and washed the blood from my hands, my face, and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at me was the reflection of a sick, twisted girl. Her brown hair was in a messy bun, and streaks of red from the blood of the child that she had just killed had stained into her hair. She had large brown eyes, and her skin seemed almost a pasty white.

Blood covered many places on her neck and smeared down to her chest, and had painted her clothes red in some places.

I guess the house had to be redone.

Again.

"Maybe it's all just a dream, or maybe my hands are unclean," I sang.

In the distance, I could hear sirens coming closer, closer.

Grabbing the gun from under the sink and running down the stairs, I slipped on a sweater before peaking through the thin fabric of the curtains.

"_This is the police!_" Was shouted from outside. The ambulances were here. The fire trucks were here. The police were here.

Turning to the body of the little girl who had been killed in my hallway barely an hour ago, I blew her a kiss.

"Goodbye my darling," I whispered as I opened the door.

My gun was drawn.

The neighbours were being contained by the police as they tried desperately to see what the matter was. The police seemed wary of me.

"Put the weapon down and lay on the ground!" One officer shouted towards me.

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" I screamed. With that I began firing at the cops, firing at the ambulances, firing at anyone I could. I wanted to hurt others as they did to me when I was a child.

Then one face caught my attention in the crowd, working with the ambulance.

_Carlisle Cullen._

My attack faltered a second, and a bullet tore through my side. Of course. They wanted me alive.

I slammed and locked the door, barricading it with the hallways chair before jumping over the little girl's body to sprint to the back door.

Fleeing was all that I could think of now. I couldn't let myself be caught by that vampire. Not now. Not ever. He was probably disappointed. Rightly so.

When I reached the back door, I grabbed the wad of cash I kept in case of a situation like this, and busted out of the back door. One cop was launching himself over the fence as I arrived, so I ran into the forest, hoping that I hadn't been seen in the dark.

Through the woods, over the hill, through the stream. Into the cave that I'd hidden in two months ago when I had killed that old lady.

Reaching down, I felt blood hemorrhaging out of the wound. I didn't know what I would do now.

Wait until the house was cleared out and then make a move? Too risky.

Whatever the next course of action was, I sure as Hell couldn't stay here much longer. Rising from my place on the stone floor of the cave, I walked out into the cool air again.

"Why did you do it?" A warm voice asked from behind me.

"Kill the girl?" I asked out loud. I received no answer, so I continued, "I don't know. Same reason I killed all of those other people, I guess,"

The voice lightly hummed before a figure came into view.

_Carlisle._

"Hi," I sang. All I received in return was a cold glare.

"I understand what you're thinking, '_Bella! How could you kill all of those people? How could you kill an innocent little girl?'_" I said, "I don't need Mister-look-at-me-I'm-three-hundred-almost-four-hundred judging me.

"Bella," He sighed, closing his eyes with his head down, "I wasn't outright judging you,"

"Well you should be," I said coldly before moving past him.

"As much as I love our talks, Carlisle, I must be going. I have no clue what I am to do now, but I'll figure something out.

"You could live with us," He whispered as I walked away.

My steps stopped immediately, "What?"

"You heard me," He said, "You could live with us,"

Turning to watch him as I backed away, I said, "No, no, I can't. You all wouldn't forgive me. How many people I've killed," I sighed.

"Please," He begged. His voice sounded concerned. He was probably concerned that I would kill others if I wasn't right next to him or his family.

"Fine."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Bella is coming to live with us, but she has changed," I whispered.

With that one sentence, I had everyone's attention.

* * *

**And~ Shereba Volturi has lost her mind again.**

**Again, people.**

**~S**


End file.
